


i'm half-doomed, and you're semi-sweet

by cryingat7am



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, and i'm trying to desperately figure it out lMAO, ignore that this account is 6 years old i've never posted a thing here in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingat7am/pseuds/cryingat7am
Summary: a collection of old (and i mean really old) ed/win drabbles from my days in the fandom.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 15





	1. during the rain (AU/tween)

**Author's Note:**

> originally from 2009, ugh.  
> AU where Nothing Bad at All Happens and these kids get to live Normal Lives.

Outside four walls raged a thunderstorm.

  
It was typical for the small village of Resembool to receive such violent storms in the summer time, so no one gave much concern to them. The only thing these violent out bursts had a potential for was serve flooding and fear in those whom feared storms with a burning passion.

  
One of those said persons were creeping down a hall bare-footed with her whole body shivering violently. Winry clung on to her pillow for dear life, her knuckles white. The mechanic was spending a few days at her best friends’ house while her parents were away on a call—her dear parents were doctors. Yet tonight, before they left for New Optain, they were out with Hohenheim and Trisha on a sort of double date. Now usually she would stay home with her grandmother, but she had left Resembool for a while to visit Rush Valley—the mecha of auto-mail. Winry knew even if she pleaded her poor heart out, her parents wouldn’t have approved on her going with her granny, for a variety of reasons.

  
In the end she ended up at the Elric’s, which didn’t bother her in the least. The brothers some how always managed to keep her mind occupied, keeping her from moping about not being able to visit her mechanical dreamland.

Winry Rockbell hadn’t managed to fall asleep before the storm hit. Yet the boy she was sharing a bed with, the youngest Elric brother, had. She knew from experience once Alphonse was asleep it was over with. Not even a war in his room could wake him easily. After hopping out of the bed, she now found herself creeping along the short distance to the elder’s room. Creeping along as though something could jump out of a shadow at any moment with blue eyes wide.

  
A sudden crackle of thunder forced a squeak from Winry’s lips as she cringed into her pillow, whimpering. As it faded off she made a quick dash to Edward’s room, finding the door cracked open. She also found curtains of the window above his bed opened. No light shone through the glass, the night was clouded with dark clouds that hid the moon well. Though the room was dark, Winry could see Edward wasn’t sleeping but instead he was propped up on an elbow with his back to her. Gold-blond hair was free from its’ usual ponytail yet not a strand was out of place. She thought he must have been up all this time, if not most of it.

Another crack of thunder forced Winry to bury her face in to her pillow. She suddenly felt very childish after seeing her best friend so calm through all of this. Fourteen and still so ruffled by storms…

  
“What’re you doing up, still?” His voice made her jump in alarm. Holding a hand against her heart, Winry waited for her heart to slow down. She found he had rolled on to his back, hands under his head with his gaze aimed straight at her.

  
She glared in return, frowning. “Y-you gave me a heart attack!” After receiving an apology tied to a low chuckle, she answered his question, “… N-nothing. I was thirsty so…”

  
“… So you came into my room? Logical,” He muttered with a sarcastic tone as he sat upright, “The storm kept you up, huh?”

  
“N-no. It woke me up… “ Winry lied as she turned around on heel, “But I’m going back to bed, now—“ Another loud clap of thunder was heard as she made her exit from his room, forcing her to freeze in her tracks, her eyes clamped shut.

  
“Hey,” Hearing him Winry turned to look over her shoulder attentively. He had moved over in his bed, patting the empty space beside him, “C’mon, we both know you don’t want to go back to Al’s room.”

  
“H-how do you know that, huh?” Unexpected threatening rumbles were heard from outside, the sort that told you a house-shivering noise was to come. With this foreknowledge Winry spun back around and flew across the room to Edward to burry her face into his shoulder.

  
After the sky-splitting noise, he chuckled softly, “And you want to know how I know that?”

  
Looking up at him from under her eyelashes she gave a glare, “Shut up, alchemy freak.”

  
“Then get off me, grease monkey.” He shot back in retort.

As Winry removed herself from him they both grumbled with annoyance as they settled into their spots. Hers happened to be the closest to the edge of his bed. Lying there on her side, she stared blankly at the wall with her back to him. After what seemed to be hours she felt him shift from behind her. Licking her lips nervously, Winry flipped over on to her other side. Even though they now shared the same bed she felt no different from how she had in Alphonse’s bed, distant and alone. Even if it were just his back, seeing him would put her loneliness to rest. However she found something unexpected.

  
Unlike what she had thought, he wasn’t facing away from her but towards. Flushing in embarrassment it took her another moment to realize he appeared to be sleeping. It was a few long moments before she dared to reach up and brush strands of hair from his face with a gentle touch. Once no reaction had occurred, Winry found herself scooting closer to him. With a deep breath of his scent, she curled herself against Edward’s chest and let her sapphire eyes slide close. Within minutes she was sound asleep, content as anyone could possibly be.

  
After Edward peeked open a topaz eye, reviving from his feign sleep, he dared himself the biggest dare possible. It took him what seemed to be a lifetime to merely rest his arm over her waist. As he waited for ‘some’ sort of reaction, he didn’t think anyone could fall asleep so quickly, he found himself falling asleep.

  
As the storm raged on outside Winry wiggled as close to Edward as possible while he tightened his grip around her, falling asleep as well.


	2. what good (parental)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another/the last one from 2009.  
> i had a thing for storm fics? shrugs

With a soft yawn as she stretched her arms above her head, Winry stood from the bed. On any normal occasion she would head to the kitchen to begin breakfast. But this morning she had to set out on a task before food could begin cooking; the mechanic had to find her apparently M.I.A husband and possibly give him a piece of her mind. Waking up to an empty, cold space wasn’t usually taken lightly. After a scarring event before they had even thought about marriage, the blond was always nervous whenever she woke up alone.

  
It was the longest time before she located him. Winry had checked his study, completely sure he had gone off to read some book in the middle of the night. Lo and behold the room lined with bookcases was as empty as her stomach. When that thought came to mind she peeped into the kitchen. On occasion if the alchemist woke up early and was particularly hungry he would make the unwanted step forward and cook.

  
But no, there was hide nor hair of his presence everywhere she looked. With each empty room she found herself more and more worried. But all that fear dissipated into nothingness upon quietly pushing open the door adjacent to their bedroom. There—with his legs crossed on the small bed and a bundle in his arms—was her ever troublesome childhood crush. Apparently her entrance hadn’t been quite as stealthy as she had wanted; Edward had blinked and looked over at her with an expression of tired confusion.  
  
“She got scared by the storm,” He answered in a quiet voice as Winry sat herself on the edge of the bed. Reaching forward Winry brushed strands of blond from her daughters’ face.

  
“What story did you tell her?” It was habit that the small girl begged her father to be told various stories from his infamous past. And if she was frightened he was sure to have told a tale to keep her mind from the thunder and lightening.

  
“I told her about the time when Mommy almost got married to an idiot prince,” Edward remarked on almost a smug note, “And how Daddy came to Mommy’s rescue!”  
  
Winry held back a small snort, laughing lightly with the small shake of her head, “Ed... You make it sound like I was taken hostage by Ling.” This rebut dampened the alchemists’ cockiness by a good portion. With a roll of her blue eyes, Winry leaned forward to kiss the little girls’ forehead. Before Edward filed a complaint, she pressed her lips to his before standing. “You should relocate to our bed and nap for a little while.”  
  
Before he could say something along the lines of, ‘But I’m not tired’ he gave a yawn. Grinning sheepishly at the mechanic, the former Fullmetal Alchemist returned his daughter to under the covers before kissing her forehead. Stretching out for a moment he turned and trudged back to bed. After closing the door to Amelia’s room, she peered across the hall into her own room to see Edward already out-cold. With a small giggle, the mechanic went to join him. What good was being up if no one else was?


	3. all's fair (canon/post-plot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original written on 02/22/2011  
> this one's a little suggestive!

Though no other town rivaled its natural beauty, Resembool suffered from a great lack of entertainment. With Winry’s business slow and Edward home for a break from traveling, they had found that, yes, there _was_ such a thing as too much sex. Though thoroughly baffled, if not a little disappointed, they were quick to realize the new, very surely mundane task before them.

  
Finding some other activity to engage in.

  
While they both enjoyed a challenge, neither much looked forward to searching the house from ceiling to floor for something that they were sure wasn’t there. So when the newly engaged couple unburied a chess board and its pieces from the bottom of a forgotten box a few hours after the hunt began, they were surprised, but most pleased with themselves.

  
After a light lunch and a quick dusting, Ed had set out the board. To take the game from the ordinary and raise the stakes, Winry had set out a bet.

  
“How about whoever wins gets to top for the next week?”

  
The blunt nature of the proposal surprised him. Never one to turn down a good wager, however, he was quick to accept.

  
Roughly an hour later, he stared down at the pieces situated atop their black and white battlefield, wishing he hadn’t assumed the game would end in his favor. All of those delicious ideas that would have to wait.

  
Despite his pouting, Edward hadn’t any issue accepting the fate of his poor, surrounded king that still sat on space 8E.

  
All’s fair in love and war, after all.


	4. from y to y (canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally written on 03/09/2011

Six-thirty and the alarm was off, shrill and persistent. It jostled atop the nightstand as it rung, further adding to the monstrosity of a wake-up call.

  
Sure that ignoring the ruckus could not possibly result in extra sleep, Edward grunted, rolling over to reach for the blasted contraption. Before thoughts--satisfying, time piece destroying thoughts--could form, the metallic ring ceased. More than three-fourths still asleep, it took the prodigy several quiet moments to make the connection between the fingers fumbling for an 'off' switch and the woman grumbling under him.

 _  
Click_.

  
Her hand released the clock only to have it preoccupied yet again.

  
"Five more minutes." Winry mumbled as their hands interlocked.

  
Tugging the woman closer, Edward made reply by nuzzling into her soft hair, smiling into the back of her neck. With a contented hum, she melded back against him, entertaining the idea of spending the rest of her life just like this.


	5. lovebug (canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally written 06/19/2011  
> did i write it to and name it after the jonas brothers song? yes. yes i did.

He grumbled, arms folded across his chest tightening. Sinking further into (and inadvertently, off of) the mahogany, velvet-upholstered chair, Edward continued looking like the child he was suppose to have finally grown from.

  
"Edward Elric," His date hissed lowly, fists balled at her burgundy silk-covered hips. "Stop acting like a huge baby! I only asked for _one_ dance."

  
"I..." His cheeks turned a dainty shade of pink and topaz eyes shifted to the side. "... forgot how to?"

  
Winry's brows furrowed. Tugging the invisible hem of the loaned dress up just above her knee, she dropped to the ballroom's floor on her knees, perching her arms up on Edward's legs. The young man offered a puzzled look in return, the color on his face darkening. _Pervert_. The mechanic couldn't help but think with the roll of her eyes.

  
"Okay, Ed. What's up? It's not like you to be so _bashful_." He scowled at her purposeful choice of word. "We've danced before--plenty of times."

  
"Yeah. Keyword _we_." The ex-alchemist grumbled, optics flickering around the hall. "Us at home is completely different than... this."

  
"... Well, then." Winry loaned her boyfriend a smile and leaned in a little closer. "Why don't we head somewhere less populated?"

  
Edward smirked in the slightest bit, already attempting to sit straight. "Thought you'd never ask."


	6. abc sentence drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally written 06/29/2011  
> these really vary from canon to AU, fluff to angst, and G to... maybe a hard T?

**A** nytime now the train would roll into sight and Winry could be excited to have Edward home instead of fussing over how she looked.

 **  
B** emused, Edward’s cheeks heated as he stared at his auto-mail mechanic in disbelief. “Y-you’re _what_?!”

 **  
C** hamomile tea is what Winry brewed in the middle of the night when Edward awoke from his reoccurring nightmare and was too strung out to get back to sleep.

 **  
D** ancing was something Edward would never do alone because he had no sense of rhythm without Winry.

  
“ **E** verybody,” Winry declared as she pushed into the waiting room of Garfiel’s shop, her excitement obvious. “He proposed.”

 **  
F** lirting was just one of the many things Edward hated, especially when it was all Winry’s other male clients did after their appointments.

 **  
G** rinding against Edward, Winry felt a sense of pride when he gasped audibly and mimicked the action.

 **  
H** eads or tails didn’t seem like a fair game to Edward when it was played to see whose turn it was to make dinner.

 **  
I** nside of the dimly lit restaurant was warm, but this was part in-due to the young man’s coat that had draped over her shoulders upon entering.

 **  
J** elly was one of those things Edward avoided if it was possible; when Winry had troubles with it, though, he wasn’t afraid to help clean up.

 **  
K** ey in-hand, Edward whistled as he walked in the door, barely containing his excitement to tell Winry that their offer had been accepted.

 **  
L** eaning forward, Winry allowed her balance to tip, arms coming around his middle and face burying in his hair.

 **  
M** ocking an alchemist behind his back only proved successful if his mechanic wasn’t around.

 **  
N** either of them expected to hear what the doctor had to say next. “I’m sorry, but... Your baby was miscarried.”

 **  
O** pening wide, Winry allowed Edward to continue feeding her ice cream, unable to help the thought that a tonsillectomy wasn’t so bad.

 **  
P** etals of roses were scattered on the floor, but instead of leading to the bedroom, they led to the kitchen where a note with the words, “You fell for it, you sap. Now please make dinner” sat upon the counter.

 **  
Q** ualms over the upcoming stand at the alter aside, Edward had to admit that he _did_ look pretty sharp.

 **  
R** ationality flew out the window when Edward caught wind of rumors about his mechanic that had been drifting around Rush Valley.

 **  
S** teel fingers that were typically cold as ice yielded to the warmth of her flushed skin as they worked gently under her shirt.

 **  
T** error was one thing Edward thought he had conquered until one night Winry woke him, whining, “It’s t-time."

 **  
U** nexplored territory included the canals of Aerugo’s capital city, the caverns of north-east Amestris and everything under that ridiculously sexy lingerie Winry wore.

 **  
V** anity was never all too high on Winry’s list of priorities, but it was always worth it to dab on a bit of make-up and bear witness to Edward’s reaction.

 **  
W** edging herself into the cozy rocking chair, she tiredly watched as Edward calmed their temperamental baby girl with a hummed tune that had been passed from mother to son.

 **  
X** ing was a vast country filled to the brim with gorgeous scenery, dramatic architecture, vibrant clothing and foreign women ogling over her fiancé.

 **  
Y** awning luxuriously caused the woman resting against his chest to grumble lowly and bury her face further into the rhythmic beat of his heart.

 **  
Z** ealously, Edward held his new bride close and showered every inch of her exposed skin with feathery kisses, choosing to ignore her giggled protests.


End file.
